Winter Comes to Pemberley
by elsiecarson
Summary: After the wedding and the honeymoon, Lizzie and Fitzwilliam are back at Pemberley enjoying the time they have together. The estate is snowy and the newlyweds take some time to enjoy the beauty and Fitzwilliam shows her around.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Darcy bounces down the stairs at Pemberley. She goes looking for her husband and his sister in the vast house she'd just moved into. She looks down on the grounds of Pemberley that are softly bathed in early morning sunlight. She sees the frozen lake begin to sparkle as the sun begins to cross the edge of the lake. She also notices the tall, grand looking figure sitting beside the lake. She immediately exits the house and walks in the direction of the lake. She approaches Fitzwilliam quietly. She doesn't want to interrupt his thinking. "Darling, she whispers gently, "why are you sitting out here all by yourself?"

"Elizabeth, I did not know you were awake, my love. Did you sleep well?" Fitzwilliam asks as he turns towards his wife.

"I think I did, but you held me all night, so you tell me if I slept well." Elizabeth says cheekily.

"You are certainly a still sleeper and you did not seem restless. It seems strange to be sleeping next to someone though, I must admit." Fitzwilliam says as he invites Elizabeth to sit next to him.

"That is the only part that will take some getting used to. I lay awake for a while trying to get used to the feeling of someone next to me. It will not take me long and I did sleep well last night, so not to worry." Elizabeth sits down quite close to her husband.

"Well, there will not be a night for a long time where we will not be in the same bed. I do not ever want to be apart. I was sitting here thinking about you and how much I love you. I had to hold back tears when you walked down the aisle to me." Fitzwilliam admits as he puts his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"You are certainly not the typical man of the current era. Not every man that I know would willingly say that he wanted to spend every night with his wife. It is rare in this day and age." Elizabeth says leaning her head on Fitzwilliam's shoulder.

"You are right I'm not the typical man of my time. I express my emotions and I tell my friends and family what I need to say to them. I don't hold myself back; I don't allow myself to hold back at least around those I know." Fitzwilliam says kissing Elizabeth's cheek.


	2. Still Learning About Each Other

Elizabeth shivers in the chilly January air. "Do we need to go inside? We can go have a nice, warm breakfast." Fitzwilliam asks with concern.

"As much as I am enjoying this I am freezing and I could use a hot cup of tea. Pemberley is beautiful early in the morning. You have made me very happy." Elizabeth says snuggling against Fitzwilliam.

"Let us go then." Fitzwilliam says as he stands up and brushes off his pants and extends his hand to Elizabeth to help her up. "I do not want you to catch cold."

Elizabeth puts her hand in Fitzwilliam's and the two of them walk towards Pemberley for breakfast. Just as they enter the front door Georgiana Darcy comes down the stairs towards her older brother and Elizabeth. "Good morning," she says as she hugs her brother and her sister.

"Good morning Georgiana. I trust you slept well." Fitzwilliam says smiling at his sister.

"I did sleep well, thank you, brother." Georgiana says as the group walks towards the breakfast room.

Elizabeth pours the three of them a hot cup of tea each. "You look bright and rosy this morning, Elizabeth. Is there a particular reason for that?" Georgiana asks as she takes her teacup from Elizabeth.

"Your brother and I were sitting down by the lake earlier this morning. It is crisp and clear out there today, at least for the moment." Elizabeth says as she puts a slice of lemon in her tea.

"How did I not know that you took your tea with lemon?" Fitzwilliam asks as he sips his tea slowly.

"You were not normally in the room when the ladies had tea at dinners and parties. You would not have had an opportunity to know how I take my tea." Elizabeth explains sensibly.

"Was I supposed to ask how you take your tea before we got married?" Fitzwilliam asks teasingly.

"Of course not. There must always be some secrets and surprises between a man and his wife." Elizabeth teases her husband right back.

"You two are so sweet together! I can only hope for such a relationship when I get married." Georgiana says sweetly.

"I hope you find someone as wonderful as I have, Georgiana. I have been extremely lucky. I could have ended up with someone like Mr. Collins if my mother had her way." Elizabeth says kindly.

"Luckily you are stronger willed than your mother and you got to make your own decision. Mr. Collins would have been a disastrous match for Lizzy. I'm sure you'll find someone wonderful, Georgiana. You attract people to you that are wonderful and one of them will see that and want to marry you." Fitzwilliam says as he pats his sister's hand.

"Mr. Collins would have made me miserable. Do not settle Georgiana. Do not say yes to the first man who proposes just because he's the first one to ask." Lizzy says sensibly.

"Now, now, Lizzy, let us not discourage Georgiana from choosing the first person who proposes to her. If she loves the first man who proposes then she should accept it. She should not turn down the first proposal just because it is the first one." Fitzwilliam jumps in before Lizzy can says something that will colour Georgiana's idea of marriage.

"I am not trying to discourage Georgiana from being happy and accepting of relationship and marriage with men. I'm just trying to give her some tips to help her. The kind of tips I wish I had gotten." Lizzy admits.


	3. Plans for the Day

The Darcy's butler and footman enter the room carrying breakfast for the three members of the household.

"What are your plans for the day, Lizzy?" Fitzwilliam asks as he starts to eat his scrambled eggs.

"I'm going to take a walk around the grounds and I want to spend some time in the library. I want to explore the books." Lizzy says as she cuts her sausage into pieces.

"Why does not that surprise me? Do you mind if I join you on your walk?" Fitzwilliam asks as he pours himself another cup of tea.

"Of course you can. I would have been disappointed if you hadn't asked." Lizzy says as she sips daintily on her orange juice.

"Shall we leave for our walk right after breakfast? The estate will take while to walk over and I want to show you everything, but you must let me know if you get too tired." Fitzwilliam says as he makes inroads on his bacon.

"That would be lovely. The estate is so beautiful and the air is so crisp and clear that it will be a perfect time to go walking." Lizzy says as she watches the turn of her husband's wrist as he cuts his tomato. He's so elegant and handsome; she was shocked when she finally noticed these traits. Fitzwilliam did not seem the type to have elegant traits show to anybody. She did not expect to see those things in him at any point.

"The estate is beautiful at any time of year. I love the estate in the winter as much as I do any other time of year. Growing up here was amazing. I loved exploring here." Fitzwilliam says as he finishes his tea.

"What are you doing today, Georgiana?" Lizzy asks as she polishes off her orange juice.

"I have a friend who's coming to visit today, so it should be a lovely, quiet day with a close friend who has known me for a long time." Georgiana smiles sweetly.

"I'd forgotten that that was happening today. Enjoy spending time with your friend, Georgiana. Are we ready to go, my dearest Lizzy?" Fitzwilliam asks as he kisses his sister's forehead.

"I have to go collect my coat and my bonnet first, but yes, I am ready." Lizzy says as she allows Fitzwilliam to pull her chair out for her.

"I have to collect my coat anyways before we leave, so we will head upstairs and collect our things and then we will go. I would change your shoes too, if I were you. It is damp out there." Fitzwilliam says as he and Lizzy exit the room.


	4. An Honest Conversation in the Snow

Fitzwilliam and Lizzy walk hand in hand across the grounds of Pemberley. They can see their breath in the cool January air. The lake is frozen over and icicles hand from the trees on the estate. The snow coats the grass and branches of the trees with a light dusting of snow. As they continue tramping across the estate the snow begins to fall again.

"Snow makes this moment all the more magical, does it not?" Lizzy asks as she turns her face upward to the sky.

"Yes, it does." Fitzwilliam says watching his wife. He chuckles as he sees the snow accumulate on Lizzy's face.

Lizzy turns her face back towards her husband. Fitzwilliam pulls off one of his gloves and wipes the snow off Lizzy's face as it begins to melt and drip down to her chin. He touches her face gently. She smiles at her husband who has become her new world. "You are so beautiful," he whispers.

Lizzy stands up her tiptoes and wraps her arms around Fitzwilliam's neck. She kisses him on the lips daringly. Normally she would not initiate such an event, but she knows that her husband does not mind if she does. They stand lip-locked for several minutes in the stillness and calm of the snow. Fitzwilliam pulls back as he discovers it is becoming difficult to breath. "That was wonderful. I like being able to kiss you. I was unsure whether I would ever get to."

"I like being able to kiss you, too. You're very gentle with me, which I appreciate very much." Lizzy says as they begin to climb a small hill.

"I would never push you to do something you weren't ready to do. That's why I didn't pressure you last night. I want everything we do to be something you decide on. I want you to always feel as if we are equals. You didn't feel pressured or obligated last night, did you?" Fitzwilliam asks as they pauses near the top of the hill.

"No, darling, of course not. You were a perfect gentleman last night, just as I knew you would be. You haven't pressured me to do anything. That would have surprised me before, but now that I know you it doesn't surprise me at all." Lizzy smiles and they continue to climb the hill.


End file.
